


The Cherry On Top

by Weeeb



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Come Inflation, Dantes not particularly nice, Dark Dante (Devil May Cry), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devil May Cry 4 Dante, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is gender neutral, Rough Sex, Smut, at least for most of it, kind of a happy-ish ending?, my first smut for this fandom and its a reader insert, neros in it very briefly, not as prosey as my usual stuff but this isn’t meant to be, probably some mistakes since it was written in the am, written as a means of torture for a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeb/pseuds/Weeeb
Summary: A very different version of the Fortuna Incident with a very different kind of Dante...Please heed the tags before reading!
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> If u didn’t read the tags, go back and do so pls
> 
> Theres heavy noncon/dubcon elements in this so don’t read if that’s not your thing cuz i don’t want anyone getting squicked out!!! And if it is then happy reading! 
> 
> And if you’re the one this fic was written for......well i hope you’re enjoying your suffering >;P

You’re a resident of Fortuna, sitting through another one of Sanctus’ lectures preaching spells along with everyone else in the congregation, you don’t care of course, never have. You’re just about to nod off when a very loud gunshot echoes through the vast room and suddenly everyone’s screaming. All you can make out is a man in a strange red outfit with short silver hair, and blood splattered on his cheek standing where Sanctus had just been...who now lies dead on the floor. The holy knights all rush to fight the man as everyone else makes to escape and you pull away from the grip a stranger has on your arm, trying to get you to leave but you’re transfixed on the man at the altar. 

He cuts down every knight that charges at him and you wonder where that other boy...Nero could be. He’d probably be the only one to actually have a chance at beating him. A man gets thrown in your direction and you duck under the pew with a small cry, trying to hide and drown out the screams and gunshots. 

Suddenly it gets quiet...too quiet and all you can hear is the sound of your own panicked breathing over the loud beat of your heart. Then you hear footsteps, coming towards your direction and you let out a quiet whimper as you try to curl up under the pew. That however, proves useless as the pew is suddenly lifted off the ground by...the man in red who’s grinning at you with teeth that are much too sharp for a human. That along with the way his eyes roam over you makes you let out another scared noise as you try to scramble away, the sound of the pew crashing into the other side of the room in your ears. 

You don’t make it very far, a warm and very strong hand grabbing you by your ankle and jerking you backwards making you yelp and you kick with all your might only to have your other leg caught in another strong hand before those hands flip you onto your back. You keep your eyes squeezed shut and head turned to the side as you feel a body radiating heat leaning over you, those same hands slide up from your ankles and under your dress to grip your thighs and pin them apart, a leather-clad knee replacing one of the hands.

The hand that’s free then cups your cheek, forcing your face in the direction of the body on top of you and you hear a deep, rumbling chuckle.

“Well you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you...” You can’t resist opening your eyes, the voice too alluring, too tempting. Heat spreads through your cheeks and somewhere much lower on your body as soon as you do. Piercing blue eyes stare back at you and the man’s tongue slips out to lick away the blood speckled near the corner of his mouth and you suppress a whimper. As attractive as this man is, he just murdered a group of people, people you might have known and you’re not willing to go down without a fight.

Your hand moves on its own, flying out from where it was curled against your chest to strike the man’s cheek, his head whipping to the side at the unexpected action. The sense of dread that fills your stomach makes you want to throw up as he throws his head back and...laughs. It’s a haunting sound that shakes you to your core and you immediately try to wriggle free when his hand instantly grips you by your throat, the grip crushing and painful.

“Feisty too huh? That’s okay, it’s more fun to break the ones that fight back.” Dante says as he bares his teeth and leans down to bite at the junction of your neck and shoulder. Then the hand that isn’t trying to crush your throat moves lower to rip away the bottom half of your outfit, causing you to start crying. His warm hand then moves up your thigh to cup you through your underwear, grinding his palm against you making you whimper and shake your head in protest.

“No please stop get off of me!” You shout, trying to jerk your hips away until he slides his hand in your underwear and rubs his fingers against you. 

“Shhh sweetheart just enjoy it...and when you start screaming make sure to say ‘Dante’ for me yeah?” He breathes in your ear, giving it a too-sharp tug before pulling his hands away and forcefully flipping you onto your stomach, your squirming doing nothing to deter him. Dantes hand pushes your top half further into the floor by the nape of your neck and it forces a few more tears out of you, your body now trembling which only seems to spur him on. His mouth is back at your ear again as he presses his chest against your back. What you feel between his legs as his hand pulls your lower half up so you’re on your knees with your ass against his hips sends an unusual shiver down your spine and so do his words, “Keep those up for me darlin and we won’t have any problems.” 

All you can do is nod and then the heat of him leaves as he leans back, pulling your underwear down and giving a long whistle as he enjoys the view. It makes your skin crawl and you turn your head a bit, “Just get on with it already...” you say with a huff before hiding your face in your elbow again and he laughs.

“Aw don’t be like that sweetheart...I’ll make this fun for you,” He says, and your face heats up again as you hear sucking noises before you feel his hand dip down to your heat. What feels like wet fingers prod at your opening and it coaxes a half bitten whimper out of you to his glee. It’s harder to hold in the next noise bubbling in your throat when two of his fingers push into you, thick as they spread you open. If you weren’t panting before you certainly are now, those fingers pushing deep and scissoring you as they press against all the right spots.

“Nnnh...f..fuck..” You let out without thinking and he chuckles behind you, adding another finger before curling them against a certain spot that has you writhing on the floor. “See...that’s not so bad is it?” He coos, his fingers unrelenting as his other hand rubs your thigh and you let out a shaky moan. 

You try to calm yourself down the best you can, reminding yourself this isn’t what you want...but if you fight back...no maybe there’s still another way you think you just need to wait for an opening..

When Dante pulls his fingers out of you and you hear him start to unzip his pants you bite your lip and carefully reach for a piece of rubble that fell during the massacre. Luckily, Dante doesn’t notice this, too focused on getting his dick out and after a deep breath you chuck the piece back behind you. It hits him in the face causing him to stumble back a bit just as you’d hope and the distraction is enough for you to get on your feet and make a break towards the exit. 

Which turns out to be a very, very bad idea because just before you make it towards the large door leading out of the sanctuary, a tall winged figure blocks your path. It has to be a demon, it’s glowing eyes and red, scales form prove that as well as the horns protruding from its forehead. You step back in fear and the creature grins, a dark, echoing laugh reverberating through its chest. Wait...no...it can’t be.

“That was a nice shot there darlin, I’m impressed, truly, but play times over...” Dantes demonic voice growled, revealing who he was before he was gone in a flash of red leaving you scared and hopeful before strong, clawed hands wrapped around you and shoved you over the nearest pew making you cry out and thrash against the solid form behind you. “No!! Let me go!!!” You screamed before one of his hands threaded in your hair, tugging your head up as the other shoved your legs apart.

“Shut your mouth before I fill it,” He warned, his voice effectively silencing you as you started to cry again, the waterworks coming full force. He just smirked, your distress egging him on and you then heard what sounded like armor clicking out of place. You tried to look with the grip he had on your hair, managing to get a glimpse of what appeared to be the plates on his groin shifting to allow his cock to spring free which could only be referred to as purely demonic. It was thick long, covered in ridges and a faint yellow glow coming from within it. You were terrified, you didn’t want that anywhere near you and no way was it going to fit!

As if sensing your fear Dante chuckled, “If you relax this will all be over soon honey,” he promised; rubbing his dick between the cleft of your ass, the tip catching on your opening. It was hard to try and brace yourself for what you knew was coming next through your hiccuping sobs but nothing you could have done would have prepared you for when he started to push himself in. Your whole body tensed, back arching like a bow as you let out a loud keening noise while his cock sank further into you practically splitting you in half. He groaned and let the hand holding your hair fall to join the other at your hips as he pulled them back, effectively shoving the rest of his length into you and you screamed, nails digging into the aged wood of the pew.

He barely gave you any time to adjust before he started thrusting his hips as he jerked your own back and forth like you were nothing more than a toy for him to get off with, and you were. The pace he set was punishing and it made your thighs ache and quiver as you tried to hold yourself up, if he noticed he didn’t care because he offered you no relief, instead moving to take hold of your arms to use them as leverage as he fucked you. Tears were flowing openly down your face now as you sobbed, the ridges on his dick rubbing against every sensitive spot inside of you. You weren’t sure when you started begging, hearing your own cries of “fuck me harder” and “please give it to me” which made him laugh.

“And here I thought you didn’t want it...you’re quite the whore for a little church goer aren’t you?” He mocked with a salacious grin, his first tongue licking your cheek before it snaked over your lips. You just moaned and whined pathetically, pushing your hips back as much as you could while his long forked tongue invaded your mouth. It wasn’t long until you felt heat spread through your body before it localized to your center and you whined in desperation, you just needed a little more...

Pleased with your acceptance and submission, Dante took notice of this and let go of your arms to instead wrap a hand around your throat, pulling you up against his chest while the other went down to tease and rub exactly where you wanted him to. The moan you let out was broken and guttural and your mouth fell open, drool sliding down your chin while Dantes hips moved his large cock in and out of you like a piston. “I knew you’d..nghh...enjoy this,” He said in between groans, his hand working you faster until you started to tip over the edge.

“Ahh! Fuck please Dante!!!” You screamed as you came, your muscles clenching sporadically around him, milking his cock for all its worth and that caused his thrusting to become erratic as his own end sprung up on him. You whined as your whole body shook with the force of his come flooding you, his hips grinding his release deep into you. There was so so much of it and your stomach started to bulge as it just kept coming. He let out a breathless chuckle when he finally finished and let you sag against his chest as his hand came down to rub over your now bulging stomach. “Look how well you did for me pretty thing...” He murmured, his hand pressing down on the bulge to feel his dick through your stomach causing you both to moan but that little pleasure doesn’t last long.

Just as you were about to move your hips for another round a loud banging came from the other side of the room, a young boys voice shouting obscenities from outside which you barely registered through your pleasure clouded mind. You whimpered pitifully when Dante pulled out of you, come seeping out of your now empty opening. He set you down on the floor gently, letting his trigger fade before he tucked himself away and zipped his pants up. Then, unexpectedly he leaned down to press a small kiss on your cheek before covering you up with his expensive looking leather jacket.

“Sorry but that’s my queue to leave, adios sweetheart., be good for me will ya?” He said with a grin and you barely managed a nod before he was jumping up and escaping through the hole in the roof he’d used to break in and then you heard the sound of a wall collapsing and rushing footsteps as Nero and a few other holy knights ran into the sanctuary.

“Where are you you bastard!? I’ll KILL YOU!!” Nero screamed out, looking around frantically for the man who’d just been there but then he turned and his eyes settled on you, concern washing over his features. He ran over to you and kneeled next to you, putting a hand to your face. 

“Hey...hey you alright? It’s me Nero,” He said softly but you weren’t paying him any attention, too focused on the hole in the ruling and the warmth of Dantes coat.


End file.
